The Loud House: Cyberbully
by Loudshine
Summary: Luan Loud does stand up comedy at a new night club in Royal Woods, which goes great, but when a mysterious person online starts harassing her and making fun of her on the club's website, Luan lets it bother her and starts doubting herself as a comedian, even turning herself away from her family in the process. Will she recover before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**The Loud House: Cyberbully**

by **Loudshine**

 **Disclaimer:** The Loud House and its characters belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon

* * *

Luan Loud was getting ready for her first night of standup comedy at a new Comedy Night Club that just opened up in Royal Woods, being in her and Luna's room, practicing in front of a mirror.

"So then I said to the teacher, why isn't the fish at school? And then she told me that another student is taking care of it. But I thought to myself, he must be playing _hooky_!" Luan swung her fist, cracking herself up in front of the mirror.

"Ha, you're so funny sis!" Luna told her, complimenting her joke.

"Thanks, I really _crack_ me up, don't I?" Luan said to the mirror.

"If you're talking about the mirror, that's bad luck, dude." Luna said.

"Right, right. Still, I've never done any _funny business_ at this club before." Luan said, then laughed, her joke referring to Funny Business Inc, her business. "I can't wait!"

"And Lincoln's gonna be helping you isn't he?"

"Well I guess maybe, but usually I'd pick someone from the audience for that."

"You can pick Lincoln!" Luna suggested.

"I could, but I don't wanna show favoritism."

"But he is our _favorite_ brother!" Luna joked, giggling a bit. "Hey, you can use that!"

Luan didn't laugh. "He is our _only_ brother."

"Totally got me there, dude." Luna smiled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, better _shake a leg_!" Luan shook her leg as she spoke, then laughed. "Get it?"

"Yeah, you used that joke back when we were at he Royal Woods Spa, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Luan rubbed the back of her head.

Then later that night, the Loud family drove up to the new comedy night club in Vanzilla, all 10 of Luan's siblings and her parents there to support her. Inside the club, the whole Loud family except for Luan and Lincoln sat down, with Lincoln joining Luan backstage, since he was her assistant.

"Luan's a natural. She's got this." Lynn said.

"Yeah, she is literally going to crack us up." Lori said, smiling.

"But I don't want to crack! I'll break!" Leni rubbed her face, frowning.

"Actually, human beings cannot actually crack up when they laugh in response to anything said humans find hilarious. She was using the term figuratively, which in this case is ironic for her, but then again, that word has practically lost its meaning with us Louds." Lisa explained, referring to the word literally.

Meanwhile, backstage, Luan was getting ready for the show, with Lincoln by her side.

"You ready, Luan?" Lincoln said.

"Sure am!" Luan responded. "I can definitely _stand up_ for tonight's comedy!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"Yeah, save it for the show." Lincoln told her.

"Right." Luan adjusted the squirt flower on her shirt.

"There you are." The owner of the comedy club walked up to Luan. "All right, there's a full house out there. Let's see what you got, kid."

"Don't worry, I got this!" Luan told him.

A few moments later, Luan stepped up to the mic, being in front of an audience of people that included her parents and her sisters. Lincoln walked in the audience, sitting down with the rest of his family as they announced Luan, who took the mic as she started speaking.

"Hey, is everything doing great tonight? I would be if I had an audience supporting me and living with me all the time!" Luan joked, giggling as she was referring to how big her family was, everyone else was also giggling with her.

"We have an audience living with us? Where are they?" Leni asked.

"She's talking about us." Lana corrected her.

"Yeah, plus me." Lola said. "Even though we sometimes groan at her jokes. Not that they won't be good enough for all these people." The rest of the Loud family nodded in agreement.

"But hey, if I had to live with, share with, and change diapers for everybody else here tonight, I guess you'd all be living with me too! It would be quite a _full house_!" Luan laughed, and so did the rest of the audience.

"Ooh, Full House! I used to love that show!" Lynn Sr. said.

"We're already a full house, dad." Lincoln said.

Lynn punched Lincoln on the shoulder. "Yeah, that's the joke, genius!"

"Joke. Genius. Hilarious." Lisa commented.

"But enough about my family, let's talk about me! So the other day I was walking past the house of this teenage girl by the name of Maggie who was also walking to school, and a group of boys looked at us and asked us "Do you girls have chemistry together?", and I didn't know how to respond. But that's only because some people think we have _chemistry_ together!" Luan laughed again, some of the audience went aww, but some didn't approve of Luan's reference to gay relationships.

"Seriously? She and Lincoln do one mime act for her, and now it's like the two of them at literally into each other!" Lori said. "Just like me and Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!"

"Yeah she's more Lucy's type." Leni said.

"I'm not really into girls." Lucy stated.

"I don't see why there would ever need to be a relation _ship_ between us, but I'd say that ship is still docked, am I right?" Luan continued.

"Docked? People think that ship even exists?" Lisa remarked. "I mean, figuratively. People think and post random stuff online, a type of contaminant that I could never cleanse without extreme measures."

"But like I said, she likes mimes, which makes sense since we have a _silent_ ship!" Luan laughed. The crowd didn't react. "Whew, tough crowd. Everyone here is silent too?" After she said that, some more laughter could be heard among the audience. She noticed a dirty blonde haired girl in the audience on her phone. She wasn't enjoying the show. "Hey, you look like you belong on the big _spleen_!" Luan laughed. "Not staring at one!" The girl didn't laugh, she just eyeballed Luan, then looked back at her phone.

"Why would she be on someone's spleen?" Leni asked.

"No, the joke is that _spleen_ rhymes with and sounds enough like _screen_ to be used as a pun for it." Lisa answered her.

"Oh." Leni said, then she laughed at Luan's pun, after having had Lisa explain the joke to her.

"Oh look at me, I'm going _coconuts_ with all these funny facts!" Luan joked, pulling out as she did, as well as an actual coconut in her other hand, the mic being on the stand. "But at least Mr. Coconuts here is more sane than this coconut here!"

"No I'm not!" Luan made say as she made him bonk his head into the coconut. "And I'm the coco _nut_!" Luan laughed.

…

Later that night, after Luan finished her act, she walked down to greet her family.

"That was a great act you did, Luan!" Lincoln commented.

"Yeah you _rock_ , sis!" Luna added.

Luan giggled. "Rock. I get it! But seriously, thanks guys."

"You weren't nervous were you?" Lucy asked.

"Come on, this isn't my first time! And this wouldn't of been the first time I _pailed!_ " Luan pulled out a pail and laughed. "Get it?"

"That was literally funny!" Lori commented.

"Yeah, even though I didn't get most of it!" Leni added.

"Well I knew you had a good _sporting_ chance!" Lynn joked, supporting her sister.

"Lynn, not all her puns are funny." Lola commented.

"Not that you weren't funny!" Lana added.

"You did get the majority of the audience going. Classic Luan." Lisa said, smiling.

"We're proud of you, sweetie." Rita said.

"Yeah that was so funny when you did the coconut thing!" Lynn Sr. laughed, rubbing a tear from his eye.

"Aww thanks guys. I knew I could count on you to support me." Luan said, smiling as the whole family walked Luan outside. They headed back home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, back at the Loud House, Luna was surfing through the internet on her laptop, inviting Luan over to see something. "Hey sis, check it out! That comedy night club from last night, it has its own website! And I just found the section of your act from last night!"

"Ooh cool, what's it say?" Luan checked.

"Check out the comments." Luan pointed to the comments section.

Lola passed by Luna and Luan's room, telling everyone else as the whole Loud family walked in, all of them grouping together to Luna's laptop.

" _That girl is so funny, she must be a natural to be so funny at such a young age._ " Lynn read. "Well she is! Just like I'm a natural at sports!"

"Yeah, we're talking about Luan now." Lola rolled her eyes.

Luan scrolled down. "Ooh here's one. _She's funny, but she should go easy on all the puns._ "

Luan shrugged. "Ehh, that's fine. Sometimes you all groan at some of my puns."

"Well yeah." Lana said.

"Yeah, there's literally a lot of positive comments here." Lori said. "Good job, Luan."

"Thanks!" Luan responded.

Luna kept scrolling down the comment section, then she frowned. "Uh oh."

"What?" Luan asked.

Luna peered at the comment she was reading. "Ouch! That's harsh!"

"What? What?" Luan looked.

" _This girl stinks. She has no real sense of humor, her puns are not funny at all, and the piece of wood on her hand is not the dummy. She is! And her sense of humor is as crooked as her teeth, because she wore braces. She's rude and gross and totally annoying! I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than listen to her! In fact, she should just kill herself! That at least would be funny to me!_ " Lincoln read. "Aww man that's not good."

Luan frowned, feeling hurt as she read this awful comment. Luna patted her on the back.

"Relax, sis. Don't you listen to them. You were good last night." Luna told her.

"Yeah. I was." Luan said.

"Stupid haters!" Lola remarked.

"How dare they say stuff like that!" Lana added. She saw that the person who posted the comment had the username DawntoDusk18.

"The internet is filled with what you people call trolls, unfortunately." Lisa said.

"Wait, there's trolls in the internet?" Leni said. "Do. They all live under a bridge? When did they get laptops?"

"Not actual trolls, Leni." Lori corrected her. "She means people who literally bother other people online."

"Don't worry, honey. Anyone can say bad stuff online." Rita said.

"Yeah you never know." Lynn Sr. added.

"They better hope I don't know where they live! I'll punch the lights out of them!" Lynn added.

"Umm, excuse me I need to go…get some water." Luan walked out the room, everyone else except Luna leaving too.

"Some people are just harsh." Luna said as she shook her head.

Later that day, all the Louds were together for lunch, each one at their respective table, except for Luan, who wasn't at the grownup table.

"Hey, where Luan? Her lunch is getting cold." Rita said.

Back at Luna and Luan's room, Luan was sitting on her bed alone, feeling sad as she looked down at the floor, feeling upset. Even though the rest of her family said that it was no big deal, Luan took that comment rather seriously, feeling hurt as it was all she could think about. Luan took out her laptop and had her internet browser set to the club's website. She couldn't help but look at the mean comment that was posted, reading it over and over again, seeing the poster gave Luan a death threat at the end, which made her feel even worse.

Luan scrolled down, she saw a couple more hate comments about her act last night. All the good comments didn't matter. It seemed only the negative comments mattered most to Luan at the moment, and these made her feel even worse, even though the other comments weren't as creative.

"No. I won't let you get away with this!" Luan clenched her fist, deciding to make a stand, thinking she could make herself feel better, she logged on and replied to her comment.

" _You think me killing myself is funny? Well you have no right to say that stuff you stupid troll! I was funny and you know it! So leave me the hell alone!"_ Luan posted, but she wasn't thinking when she typed this and submitted it, thinking only about trying to make herself feel better. She quickly had some thoughts of regret to what she posted, wanting to change a few things, but she couldn't, that much damage was done.

After a while, the user DawntoDusk18 replied to Luan's comment.

" _Yeah right. You're not funny. That wasn't even funny what you said there. You're jokes suck and so do your words. Your jokes are as dead as you should be! Oh, and so is your brace face!"_

This only hurt Luan even more, she quickly came to regret her last comment, feeling hurt as she clenched her fist, feeling hostile as all she wanted to do was meet this person in real life and then do something drastic to them, but she couldn't because she didn't know where they lived.

"Luan?" Luna walked in, knocking on the door.

"Go away, Luna!" Luan lashed out at her, wanting to be alone.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked, ignoring Luan's remark.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Luan said, holding in her emotions.

"Your lunch is getting cold, dude." Luna said, sitting next to her. Luna knew something was wrong with Luan, since she noticed how tense she looked.

"I said I'm fine!" Luan hollered, grabbing Luna and pushing her out of the room in a fit of rage and slamming the door.

"That was way harsh, dude!" Luna said, annoyed by Luan's attitude, but then she thought about it. "I don't understand, Luan is usually never like this."

Luna slowly came back down to the dining room table, having a worried look on her face.

"Where's Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"She's not coming, dudes." Luna said.

"Why not? Her food is literally getting cold!" Lori said. "I mean, yeah you already said that but why isn't she coming?"

"I tried to talk to her and she just pushed me out like I was a total stranger!" Luna said, everyone else gasped.

"Why would she do that?" Lynn asked. "That is so not like her!"

"I don't know, dude! It's like she shut me out or something! Like she doesn't wanna tell me!" Luna explained.

"Maybe I can talk to her." Lincoln said.

"I'll come with you!" Lynn insisted.

"Me too!" Lola said.

"Me too!" Lana also said.

Soon all the other Loud sisters wanted to come with Lincoln, all of them talking in unison as they followed Lincoln up to Luna and Luan's room. Lincoln tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Luan, are you ok?" Lincoln asked, the other Loud sisters and the Loud parents behind him.

"Go away!" Luan yelled.

"Come on, Luan!" Leni said. "Why should we go away?"

"I want to be alone!" Luan said.

"But sweetie, we're here to help you! Let us help you!" Rita told her.

"Just tell us what's bothering you." Lynn Sr. added, and the other girls and Lincoln chimed in after that.

Luan kicked the door in frustration. She clearly wasn't being herself. "I said leave me alone!" she hollered.

"But we're all so worried about you!" Lincoln said. "You can't just turn us away when we're trying to help! We're your family! Please let us in." All the other girls continued chiming in, all of them wanting to help.

"No!" Luan refused.

"All right, Luan! You give us no choice!" Lola said, stepping aside for Lana to step in, pulling out a lock pick and using it on the door. After a few moments, the door opened, and everyone stepped in. They all saw Luan, having her head in her laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

Luan stood up, accidentally dropping her laptop on the floor, clenching her fists and eyes in frustration. "I SAID GET OUT!"

"Dude! Let us help you!" Luna said. She looked down at Luan's laptop, which was still open. "What's this?" Luna picked it up, she gasped at what she saw. She was looking at the long chain of comments between Luan and her cyberbully. She was disgusted by how dirty it was, the cyberbully having used innappropriate swearing and profanity that would bump up the rating of this story. She also saw that Luan had been counterattacking with this kind of language. They were even shocked at the death threats they said.

"What? What is it? Let me see!" Lola said.

"Luan, someone is bothering you online?" Luna said.

Luan sighed, feeling powerless to do anything else as Luna passed the laptop around to the Loud parents and the other, older Loud sisters.

"Luan, you literally said this!?" Lori gasped. "And I lierally thought what Lincoln wrote about me being the worst sister ever was bad! Even if it was a misunderstanding."

Lucy read the mean comments. "Gasp! That is so dark. Too dark for me."

"I'd never even say that!" Lynn Sr. gasped. Everyone else gasped at what they saw, Rita made sure the younger Loud sisters didn't see the dirtier stuff, especially Lily, who was only just a baby and should not even learn or hear these words yet, as the "D" word was bad enough.

"Luan, why would you use words like this?" Rita asked, still shocked.

"Because...she started it!" Luan managed to say.

"That's no excuse, young lady!" Lynn Sr. told her.

"Those are words?" Leni added.

"Aw man, no wonder you're feeling so down, dude! But seriously, let us help!" Luna said, wanting to help her younger sister.

"No! I don't want you guys involved! This is between me and him!" Luan snapped, grabbing her laptop back.

"Stop it! Don't say anything else to that person! You'll only make it worse!" Lisa added.

"Yeah, you'll only provoke him." Lynn agreed with Lisa.

"I...I can't!" Luan held her laptop closely, her eyes tearing up.

"Could we have some privacy, dudes?" Luna requested, asking the rest of the Loud family to step outside, which they did.

As they went out, Luan resisted the urge to ignore her cyberbully, logging in and typing up more thoughtless hate.

"Stop it! Just stop it, sis!" Luna yanked the laptop away from her, backspacing what she typed into the comment box. "Think about what you're typing! No, better yet! Just stop talking to this...DawntoDusk person!"

"But you saw what he said!" Luan responded.

"You're being no better than he is!"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Luan. You got one hater. I thought I told you to ignore them." Luna told her.

"But they said-"

"Forget what they said!" Luna interrupted her. "You have to ignore people like that. They're not worth it, dude. You gotta understand that the world's full of haters, and some of them will even try to be a bad influence on you, even to the point of making death threats and using bad language."

"What do I do?" Luan asked as more tears came out.

"Just ignore them. And you gotta let us help you. That's what we're here for. You can't just treat us bad just because someone's treating you bad! It makes you no better than him!" Luna explained.

After Luna said that, Luan started to let her feelings out, she suddenly burst into tears, hugging Luna and crying over her shoulder, feeling really bad not just for provoking an online bully, but for the way she treated her family, especially her big sister. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking of you or my other sisters or Lincoln or mom and dad or-"

"I know sis, I know." Luna responded, feeling sympathy for her little sister.

"I was being selfish!" Luan added as tears rolled down her eyes. "This person told me that I wasn't funny, that I should kill myself, that my jokes are...are..." Luan was too upset to finish her sentence.

"Don't worry little sis, I know it was hard for you to admit you were in trouble, but I'm glad you were able to do it." Luna kept comforting her sister, letting her let her feelings out as Luan kept crying. She was starting to feel better, having taken her first, and hardest step towards resolving her bully problem.

Meanwhile outside, the Loud sisters and Lincoln were listening from the other side, all of them feeling touched and smiling.

"Looks like things are gonna get better." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, but now it's time for us to do something about this!" Lola said as she put her fist to her palm.

"This DawntoDusk10 or whatever this stupid person calls herself is gonna pay for what she said to Luan!" Lana added.

"We will show him." Lucy added.

"Yeah let's find him and beat the crap out of him!" Lynn remarked. Lincoln covered Lily's ears to make sure she didn't hear Lynn drop the "C" word.

"Yeah! Let's go into the internet and do something bad to him!" Leni picked up her laptop and stuck her head in it, being her usual rather dumb self.

"No, Leni." Lori pulled the laptop away. "She meant, we literally find him and then do something, like turn him into a human pretzel!"

All the other sisters chimed in and agreed, but Lincoln didn't.

"Guys, did you not hear what Luna said? We shouldn't-"

"Butt out, Lincoln! You saw what he said! We need to bring him down!" Lola interrupted him.

"We should at least make sure that he never says or does this to anyone ever again." Lisa said. "Now, the first thing we need to do is find this person."

"That's easy! They were probably at that comedy club last night. Maybe he'll show up again if we go there!" Lana said.

"But what if they're not?" Lisa said.

"I say call the police! They'll find him!" Lola suggested.

"That seems too extreme in this case. The authorities would never take such rash action against something like that, even if it is really bad what they said." Lisa told her. Lola pouted in response. "And we can't just go around accusing people at that club once we're there. It would be too obvious."

"So what do we do?" Lynn asked, feeling impatient.

"If we can get Luan to perform at that club again, maybe this person will show up. And whoever seems to be not enjoying Luan's jokes or laughing at them or anything is most likely this online bully we're targetting." Lisa explained.

"But Luan's not gonna be up for it. You saw and heard what happened. Her confidence is shattered." Lincoln said.

"Well, how about when she feels better, we persuade her to do another comedy session at that club." Lynn suggested. "You know, spread the word, get people to tell her what a great comedian she is and maybe that will rebuild her confidence."

"How?" Lincoln asked.

"Leave that to us!" Lori patted Lincoln on the head, the other sisters smiling as Lincoln had no idea what was gonna happen. But all that mattered at that moment was that Luan was going to feel better. She was letting her feelings out with Luan and would soon be ready to face her other siblings, as well as her parents. But as with the Louds, the other sisters were willing to do whatever it took to make sure Luan's online bully would stop harassing her, each one handling it their way, whether they meant well or not.


	4. Chapter 4

The Loud kids were getting ready for school, and due to their parents being away, Lincoln was making breakfast for himself and his sisters, all of which save for Luan came down and sat down at the table.

"Wait a minute you guys, where's Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"She's still bummed out dudes." Luna said. "Even though I managed to get through to her, she's still letting this whole online bully thing bug her."

"Psychologically that makes sense. She admitted her problem but now she still has to cope with it." Lisa explained.

"And that's why we're gonna help her get her confidence back. And help her deal with this bully." Lincoln said. "Let's just not overdo it, ok?"

The other Loud sisters nodded in agreement.

"You know I can't keep that promise." Lola said.

Then, Luan walked into the kitchen, still sad about last night. She sat down without saying a word, looking down at her breakfast.

"Hey Luan, what's _up_? Or should I say, why are you looking a little _down_?" Lynn joked while she shouldered her, trying to lift her spirit. But Luan didn't respond.

"Anything you need to get of your _plate_?" Lana joked, joining in. But Luan still didn't react.

"Ooh ooh! You need to get _off_ your plate and talk to us!" Leni said, attempting to make a joke, but the other siblings save for Luan just shook their heads in disagreement.

"Will you just shut up!?" Luan snapped at Leni, much to everyone's surprise as they all knew Luan would never turn away a joke, even a bad one, and would usually respond with a joke of her own, even if it would be a bad pun.

"Totes rude." Leni responded, somewhat unoffended.

At Royal Woods High School, Luna was having a conversation with her band mates next to her locker, including her crush Sam.

"And now my little sis all bummed out because of this online bully that's been picking on her. I was hoping you could help her out." Luna explained to Sam.

"That's so sad. Online bullies are the worst!" Sam said. "Of course I'll help! Where did you say your sister was doing standup at?"

In another part of the same high school, Lori was texting Bobby about Luan's cyberbully problem while Leni just talked to a bunch of her classmates.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Elementary School, Lincoln was talking with Clyde McBride and a few of his friends Liam, Zach and Rusty Spokes, the four of them having lunch.

"Wait, this guy said what?" Clyde gasped. "If you ask me, your sister should consult with Dr. Lopez. She helped me solve my problems, perhaps she can help your sister with hers." Then Clyde thought for a moment. "Then again, Dr. Lopez seems to specialize in relationship problems. I wouldn't be so sure if she also deals with bully problems, since I've never had any."

"Thanks, Clyde. I'll get back to you on that." Lincoln told him.

"How can you be sure it's a guy? If it's on the internet, it could be anyone!" Liam mentioned.

"Does it matter? Cyberbullying, regular bullying, what's the difference?" Zach said.

"With cyberbullying the bully can get in your head, do mental damage if not physical!" Rusty added.

"Yeah yeah so will you help me?" Lincoln asked them.

"Of course! I'm always there for you, Lincoln." Clyde agreed as the other 3 nodded in agreement. "But I would prefer it if it was Lori who had this problem." Clyde's friends just looked at him indifferently for this comment.

"Hey, are you guys talking about Lincoln's older sister Luan?" A random brunette girl asked.

"Yeah, why?" Clyde said.

"She's not that funny." The brunette girl said.

"AHA!" Someone yelled. It was Lola Loud, who stormed into the cafeteria and tackled the brunette girl to the ground. "You're the one picking on my older sister! Well guess what! You're the one who-" the rest of Lola's words were so dirty that everyone else's gasped.

"What? Why would I even say that stuff? I just don't think she's all that funny! That doesn't mean I would trash talk like that!" The brunette girl pulled herself up.

"Lola! I thought I told you not to overdo it and do anything extreme!" Lincoln said.

"Hey, I said I wasn't gonna keep that promise!" Lola said, then someone grabs her by the arm. "Hey! Let me go you big mean-" she saw that it was Principal Huggins. "Oh, sorry, I'm coming! Be gentle!" Lola said, Huggins dragging her to the principal's office for tackling a student and cursing her out.

Later that day at Lynn's soccer practice, Lynn explained the whole situation to Margo and the rest of her team.

"I need your guys' help to make my sister number one again." Lynn finished explaining. "And to deal with this guy who's a big pile of number two!" Lynn fumed, making another poop reference.

"Well, I don't see why we would go to a comedy club, but it sounds serious, so we're in!" Margo said, the rest of the team agreed.

"And while you're at it help me find out who this cyberbully is!" Lynn added.

Later that day back at the Loud House, another sibling meeting was called, all the Loud kids gathered in Lori and Leni's room, except Luan, who was in her room, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Good news, siblings. I've been doing research on this problem and I have managed to pinpoint the location of Luan's cyberbully based on the I.P. address of the horrible comments on that club's website." Lisa announced.

"You got the address on where the bully pees?" Leni asked.

"No dude, you got it all wrong." Luna corrected her. "Bummer, Luan would definitely have cracked a joke about that, even if we'd all groan."

"Her bad puns do annoy us to death." Lucy added.

"What's the address? Spit it out!" Lola fumed, feeling for Luan as Lana tried to calm her down by grabbing her shoulder.

"Spit what out? Is she chewing gum?" Leni said. "Totes gross."

The other siblings just ignored her. "I have concluded that Luan's cyberbully lives right here in Royal Woods, which supports the most plausible fact that they were in fact watching Luan's comedic act. "But more specifically I've pinpointed where they live."

"Good! Let's go find them and give them what for!" Lynn fumed, but Lincoln stopped her.

"Lynn, calm down! Remember, we can't stoop to their level, or we're no better than they are."

Lily babbled something to the other Loud kids that only they could seem to make out.

"What's that, Lily? We should just proceed with Lincoln's plan?" Lana said, and Lily nodded.

"This plan of yours better work, Lincoln." Lori said. "Sometimes you literally never think things through to the end."

"Yeah yeah I know I've screwed up before, but I do have a plan in case encouraging Luan doesn't work."

"Oh, speaking of which, I should go talk to her!" Luna stepped out of the room and knocked on Luan's door.

"It's open." Luan said, allowing Luna to walk in. She saw Luan on her bed, lying down quietly.

"You feeling better, sis?" Luna asked.

"I guess." Luan responded, feeling rather defeated, not able to stop letting her cyberbully's words get to her. She had been having a hard time ignoring them.

"Good. I was wondering, maybe you'd like to perform at that club again?" Luna asked, but Luan just rolled herself over.

"What's the point? My routine is not that funny." Luan sighed.

"Dude! It was one person! Get them out of your head!" Luna explained, raising her voice. "Don't let one person's opinion affect yours, dude. They may not have thought you were funny, but pretty much everyone else did! And so what if they said mean things? Don't let them keep bothering you!"

Luan rolled over again. "Are you sure?"

"Sure am, dude." Luna nodded. "A lot of people say mean things about me and Sam, mostly just stuff about the two of us being gay. But I don't let that bother me! So why should stuff about you not being funny bother you?"

"But what they said-"

"Forget what they said! It doesn't matter how dirty it was! You only let the good stuff affect you, and you push the bad stuff away! Also, it's important that you yourself think you're good at this funny business stuff." Luna explained. "This is your chance to make yourself great again! Heck, you already were! You knew that! You just need to find yourself again! Don't just do it for me, don't just do it for your family and friends, but do it for yourself!"

Luan stood up. "Ok, I'll do it!"

Luna smiled, feeling proud to see her little sister confident again.

The other Loud siblings had their ears pressed again the door, all of them were smiling too.

"Well Lincoln, it seems your plan is working thus far." Lisa said.

"Of course! By tomorrow night, things will be better!" Lincoln said.

"Let's hope so, for her sake." Lori said.


	5. Chapter 5

Luan Loud was in the backstage area of the same comedy club she performed in the other night. She was thinking about everything Luna told her, and about how she persuaded her to give it another shot. Although it never crossed her mind exactly why her siblings wanted her to do this again, because she was too occupied battling herself, trying hard not to think about the hateful things that this person posted about her, focusing only on the good, including Luna's persuasive words. At the same time, she also needed to focus on what material she was going to use for her act. Being an experienced comedian, she was smart enough not to lose focus of this.

"Ok, so where is this bully?" Lola asked, she and the rest of the Loud family being seated.

"We don't even have knowledge of who this bully is, Lola." Lisa told her.

Lincoln nodded. "She's right. How do we even know that he's here? And even if he is, how do we know it's him?"

"No mystery person is gonna hurt my little girl any more!" Lynn Sr. declared.

"Can't be too sure, dad. We know how easily you break down into tears." Lana pointed out.

"Well tonight's not about me!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Fact aside, remember that we're all here to support your sister." Rita said, then she pointed out another hard fact. "Even if this seems like more of a stakeout to your kids."

"This is not a stakeout!" Lynn claimed to Rita. "Now quiet, Luan is almost on and so is this stakeout!" she whispered to her siblings.

After a few moments, Luan stepped out and grabbed the microphone. "I'm back, everyone! Did you all miss me?" she said half-heartedly. "Because I sure did, and I…." Luan paused, letting her emotional guard down for a second and letting her bully's harsh words sink in again, causing her for freeze up for a few moments.

"And you're ready for more!" Lincoln whispered loudly to Luan.

"Quiet, Lincoln! She's in the middle of something!" Leni whispered to him.

"But she's stuck!" Lincoln whispered to her.

"No she's not she doesn't look stuck." Leni whispered. "She's just taking a dramatic pause, I think."

"There are literally no dramatic pauses in comedy!" Lori whispered.

"I do grasp your commentary since it's comedy and not drama as you would say." Lisa whispered along.

Luan overheard her siblings whispering amongst themselves, still not responding as she then looked over the rest of her audience, the lot of which started to whisper too, mainly as to why Luan was not saying anything. As the rest of her bully's awful words started to take hold of her, this combined with her presence on a stage slowly started to develop into stage fright. Luan had faced tough audiences before, but this time her real enemy was herself, for the terrible things she read from her bully were causing her to immediately doubt herself, believing that the comedic material she had ready was no good, and she couldn't do much to fight it because part of her was focused on the audience of people that had gathered to watch her.

"Did…..you guys hear about the girl who wanted to…umm, get curious and see something? No wait! She wanted to find someone who- No wait! Learn who they were and….and-" Luan was stuttering, feeling immediate regret for what came out of her mouth, and just as quickly the audience started bickering at her, which was a quick jump to them booing her.

"And she put an end to it!" Luan blurted out, but the booing continued, and there was one or two members in the audience who were laughing at her expense, mainly because of the way they laughed, and surely enough they booed her as well between laughs.

"Major emergency, dudes! Luan is bumming it up there!" Luna said to the rest of her family.

"Lincoln, quick! Go up there and mess up on purpose or something!" Lynn said.

"What? Why?" Lincoln resented.

"Because, they'll focus on you instead of her!" Lynn said. "And better you than her!"

Even though Lynn's idea was a bit selfish, and Lincoln resented how Lynn would sometimes go out to burden Lincoln for whatever reason, this time Lincoln stood up, willing to do it in order to save Luan's act from further damage.

But then out of the blue, something snapped in Luan, and her stage fright and lack of confidence was quickly expunged when she spoke up. "Hey! This isn't the end of the show! Stop hollering and sit down! It's not like you can scare me with all those _boos_!"

Just like that, the audience couldn't help but laugh at Luan's joke that she came up with on the spot. This time they laughed with her if they laughed _at_ her before.

Lincoln sat back down, smiling with the satisfaction that he didn't have to embarrass himself.

"Nice save, sis!" Luna cheered.

"That was close." Lana said.

"Too close!" Lynn Sr. hung onto Rita, feeling rather undignified under the situation as usual.

"And you know what else? I had a few jokes about a jump rope, but I'm gonna _skip_ them and go straight to the one where I give it up to my family, sitting over there!" Luan pointed to them. "Shine the spotlight on them!"

And so, a spotlight came down on the rest of the Loud family, the lot of which unhelpfully waved to the other people in the room.

"First I'll give a shout out to my eldest sister Lori!" Luan announced, prompting Lori so stand up, smile and wave. "Lori's got a boyfriend named Bobby, about her age and she even calls him Boo-Boo Bear!"

The audience awed at this, and Lori blushed a bit, having mixed feelings about Luan telling everyone.

"And that makes perfect sense because I can hardly _bear_ to put up with this little _boo-boo_ on account of Lincoln's friend Clyde crushing on Lori so hard, he'd be willing to _crush_ Bobby, who's already _crushed_ because he acts like such a little kid, which would mean Lori's dating a little kid either way!" Luan started getting a devious look as she continued, and Lori started to feel upset by this, staring at her. "And let's not forget her literal vocabulary! She's always saying things literally! So how can we not take her seriously when she claims losing her pride will kill her? It may as well because she's literally falling for Bobby when Clyde gets a nosebleed and gets blood all over her shoes, causing her to slip and fall, perhaps to literally die, as she would say!"

The audience laughed at this, but they were laughing at Lori, who gasped at what Luan was saying, followed by having a stern expression on her face.

"And now I'd like to focus on my genius little sister Lisa!" Luan pointed the mic at Lisa. "She's apparently the smartest person in the family, but I personally wouldn't _think_ so on account of this one time, this little kid at one birthday party that I did, sat down on a seat with a whoopee cushion on it, and Lisa thought it was the cake that causes gastrointestinal distress, her words, not mine!"

Lisa shrugged, knowing that it was true but shrugging it off.

"Yes, she's smart enough to work on a cure for cancer, but too bad she isn't smart enough to know the difference between a whoopee cushion and the real thing!" Luan pointed at her butt, which made the audience laugh even harder, and Lisa just crossed her arms, Luan having insulted her intelligence.

Luan got her devious look again. "And let's not forget about Lisa's weird poop studies! She gets this creepy smile when she's asking us for a stool sample or a urine sample. Why do you really want those things, Lisa? I'll tell you why! Because that smile says you're a creepy little girl who's had so many swirlies in her life that her head always seems to be in the toilet now!"

The audience laughed at this, but Lisa just glared at Luan, bickering and mumbling to herself.

"That's why she rooms with my youngest sister Lily, because she's always saying what she does in her diaper, and boy does it stink! But it makes little Lisa happy since she's always looking for new toilet based research!"

Everyone else just laughed even harder at this, some of them even began to cheer, but the Loud family was shocked at Luan's new routine, and Lisa growled as Lily blew as raspberry at Luan for making fun of how often she soils herself.

"Now I'd like to talk about my other little sister Lola! She and Lana, another one of my sisters, are twins! And if you're wondering which one of them is the evil twin, it's Lola!"

Lola nodded, knowing that this was true as Lana rolled her eyes.

"She's so evil, that when she was 3 she made a group of babies cry, by making them believe stuff that wasn't true! Put them in their own little worlds while Lola just laughed at their expense! If she hates children so much, why doesn't she just hate herself? Daddy's little girl isn't that much of a little princess now, is she?"

As usual, the audience continued to laugh and cheer, but Lola frowned and clenched her fists, knowing that Luan had gone too far with her, and Lana couldn't help but chuckle, and Lola just slapped her in the face.

"Now of course there's Lana, who's like, the opposite of Lola in every way! She loves children, too bad she's a dirty little girl who doesn't even take care of her teeth!" Luan's devious expression turned into a more sinister one. "Her teeth are so yellow that when she smiles, cars slow down!" Everyone kept laughing. "Her teeth are so bad that sometimes her gums would bleed, and when that happens, her teeth get so red that when she smiles, cars stop!"

Lana gasped, offended by Luan's act, covering her teeth in shame.

"And another sister of mine, Lucy, the one with the black hair, I saw her making love to someone who's currently dead! I say she has a thing for what Lisa would refer to as, necrophilia!" Luan's act caused such a riot that people were cheering and laughing at the Loud girls, all of who were flabbergasted.

"And my second oldest sister Leni, she may have a heart of gold, but she's so dumb she doesn't know how to use it! Maybe if she knew she had half a brain, or even 50% of a brain, she'd know that what she has however you'd put it, are exactly the same thing! Maybe she only has half, or 50% of, a heart of gold too! The other half being too dumb to work properly!"

As the laughing and cheers continued, Leni rubbed her head. "I don't get it."

"It's like she think you'd be happier if all your dresses were ugly, dude!" Luna explained to her.

Leni gasped, glaring as tears formed in her eyes. "Luan! How could you?"

Luna stood up and pointed at Luan. "Luan, stop it! Stop making fun of us! What you're doing is completely bogus!" Luna fumed.

"Look at that, folks! It's another one of my sisters!" Luan pointed out. "She's the one that puts the Loud in Loud House, which makes sense because she's so loud, that when she whispers, people from one town over, their ears bleed out like Clyde's nose!"

Luna growled as everyone started to laugh at her expense too. "After what I said to you-!"

Luan started to escalate, turning into the psycho that she usually is on April Fools Day in the Loud House, only this time her only prank is badmouthing her family. "And how can I forget about Lynn? She and Lincoln share a special bond, I know this because sometimes Lynn can be a bully to Lincoln, which of course only means that she loves him! Lincoln, my only brother, just broke up with his girlfriend Ronnie Anne to be with Lynn, because she's much tougher than she is! Lincoln's so wimpy she wants to be with a tough girl, and that's why he's together with his Lynn, and their couple name, surely enough, is _Lynncoln_!"

Lynn gasped in shock. "What? Eww! Gross! Hell no!"

"I am not wimpy! And for the record, Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend!" Lincoln fumed.

"Of course she's not! Lynn is!" People in the audience started to literally roll on the floor laughing, except for a select few. Meanwhile the Loud kids started bickering amongst themselves, upset by Luan's sudden act of trash talk.

"But, it would be a lie and a shame to blame my siblings for how they are." Luan said finally.

The other Loud kids stopped.

"It's my parents who are to blame, for how they raised them!" Luan finished.

This easily caused Lynn Sr. to get upset as he burst into tears, running out the door, prompting Rita to go after him.

"Aaaaaaand good night, everyone!" Luan announced, stepping down from the mic, approaching her family, all of whom were glaring sternly at her. "You guys, I don't know why, but I feel great all of a sudden!"

"What the hell was that, dude?" Luna fumed.

"I'm glad you got your confidence back, but you literally just bad mouthed us in front of all these people!" Lori complained, followed by the other Loud kids bickering along with her.

"Hey, come on guys. I was just kidding, you know I was just kidding, right?" Luan said.

Leni stepped forward, having tears in her eyes, feeling hurt. "No, no I don't."

"Come on guys, let's go!" Lincoln said as the Loud sisters save for Luan followed her. Everyone hopped into Vanzilla.

"Guys!" Luan said, walking outside and following them, but everyone ignored her and Vanzilla drove off, leaving Luan behind. Luan wondered why her family was so mad at her, but it was not like her to poke fun at them just to get a few laughs. First Luan was being picked on by someone online, and now little did she realize that she was being the bully now. This even made everyone forget why Luan came back to do this in the first place.

Luan pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Giggles, can your parents come over give me a ride?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln was having lunch at the school cafeteria, he sat down to eat his lunch, but he noticed Clyde sitting under the table breathing into a paper bag, hyperventilating for some reason.

"Clyde? What are you doing down there?" Lincoln asked him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm freaking out!" Clyde snapped. "Everybody's making fun of me because of my chronic nosebleeds and because I have a crush on L-L-L-Lori!" Clyde said anxiously as he kept breathing deeply into his paper bag. "I can't help either of those things! But I'm having trouble taking the teasing! I've had to triple book several appointments with Dr. Lopez just to keep under control!"

Immediately Lincoln knew why this was happening to Clyde. "Can you blame everyone? Did you hear what my sister Luan said about you and Lori? And Bobby?"

Lincoln saying Lori's name only seemed to make Clyde lose more control over himself.

"I don't know if it helps you feel better, but everyone's been teasing me too. Luan told everyone about how I'm dating my sister Lynn! How sick is that?"

"You're dating your sister Lynn?" Clyde said.

"No!" Lincoln remarked. "That's gross and illegal! But people keep thinking that all because of Luan's act from the other night. I just don't understand why she would turn on us like that."

"Wait, wasn't Luan being bothered by some online bully like you said the other day?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln nodded his head. "Yes, why?"

"Dr. Lopez says that bullying can sometimes lead to more bullying. Meaning that when one bully picks on someone, that someone can become a bully too. It's an endless cycle of torment and bad influence."

Lincoln thought for a moment. "Dr. Lopez said that? Are you sure?"

"Well it is common for someone to become a bully because they've been bullied." Clyde said. "Like I said, it's an endless cycle where nobody wins.

Lincoln rubbed his chin. "Got it. I think I know what happened to Luan up there. She must of gotten stage fright and then snapped somehow. I've got to fix this."

Clyde put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Good luck, my friend."

"I hope you feel better." Lincoln told Clyde as he came out from under the table, only to run into Ronnie Anne, who had been standing there. "Oh, hey Ronnie Anne!"

"Lincoln, you've got to talk to that sister of yours Luan!" Ronnie told him. "She was rude to you and everyone else last night and now she's being a bully to everyone! And only I get to do that to you!"

Lincoln reluctantly agreed, even after what Ronnie said. "Yeah I know, but- wait, what do you mean she's being a bully to everyone?"

"I mean, she's lashing out at everyone who tries to criticize her for her act from last night! You need to do something about it."

"Right! Where is she?" Lincoln asked.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods High School, Lori and Leni walked past a few random high school girls, who giggled the moment they saw Lori.

"What? What's so funny?" Lori asked.

"Oh, nothing!" One girl responded.

"Nothing except that word in the halls is you're dating a little kid!" Another girl giggled.

"Bobby is not a little kid!" Lori said.

"That's because he's trapped in an older boy's body! Just like you!" A third girl said, the other girls laughing and walking away.

Leni gasped. "Oh my gosh Lori you're dating a little kid? Who told them?" Leni said, being confused as several other students laughed at her for her stupidity. Lori just slapped her forehead in frustration, growling and thinking about what Luan said about her.

Meanwhile in the kindergarten class at Royal Woods Elementary, Lisa was doing an experiment.

"Would any of you like to oblige in being one of my test subjects for this?" Lisa asked, holding a vial holding some liquid she was working on.

"Umm, I don't know. Is that toilet water or something? Do you want us to give you samples or something?" One of the little girls asked nervously.

"Where did you get such a heinous idea like that? This is just a new type of sparkling water I've concocted." Lisa asked.

"Well, it's just that your sister said you're into gross bathroom stuff." The little girl rubbed the back of her head, prompting the other kindergartners to back away.

Lisa growled. "Luan's brand of black humor! She is so gonna suffer the consequences!"

Then later, over at the Bluebell Scouts campsite, Lola and Lana were doing arts and crafts.

"Hey, can I get that pretty ribbon over there?" Lola asked, pointing to a pink ribbon across the table. The other kids then started to pretend to cry, as if Lola was being mean to them, much to her confusion. "Jeez, a simple "No, I need it" would suffice." Lola scoffed. Then the kids started laughing at her.

"Sorry, but you're such a big meanie, why should you get to craft like one?" One of the little kids teased.

"Dang that Luan! I am so gonna-!" Lola snapped, then Lana stopped her.

"Easy sis. You know some kids can be mean. I know because I got you.' Lana giggled, smiling.

"Hey Lana! Did a car just slow down and then stop? Because you just smiled!" Another kid teased, causing Lana to frown and scowl in response.

Later at soccer practice, Lynn was practicing with the other girls, and she scored a goal, prompting her to do a victory dance.

"Oh yeah, Lynn for the win!" Lynn cheered.

"Wow Lynn, since you're so busy making love to your own brother, I'm surprised you have time to practice!" One of the girls on the bench teased her, which caused Lynn to kick the soccer ball in her face in frustration, making her yell ow and the coach blowing their whistle, giving Lynn a penalty for lack of sportsmanship, thinking about getting revenge on Luan.

Later that day, at Luna's band practice, Luna was tuning her electric guitar.

"You ready to rock, dudes?" She asked her other band members.

"Ow! Not so loud! You made my ears bleed!" One of her band members mocked, all of them laughing at her.

"Umm, excuse me?" Luna said.

"Yeah, now I can't hear anything!" Another one of her band members said, all of them laughing as a response.

"Luan!" Luna clenched her fist in fury.

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Cemetery, Lucy was helping to dig up a spot for a coffin when some emo kids walked by.

"Hey, whatever you do, don't get to comfortable with that dead body. A dead body can't love you back." An emo boy said, the other emos chuckling just a little bit.

Lucy just watched as they walked away, looking out and thinking about Luan's act, quietly thinking about revenge.

Back home, Lily was playing with her teddy bear, then she had to go in her diaper, so she did, causing her to giggle, but then she saw a picture of Luan next to her, blowing a raspberry at it and leaving herself to sulk in her dirty diaper, before being changed.


End file.
